wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Angel*
this character now belongs to Articuna dragon. Please note that she has permission from wings to own Angel. ALso, this character does have permission to be a hybrid tempestwing Description Appearance Angel, small and lithe, is part icewing, part Tempestwing. THeir cerulaen colors are in the pale side, but are richer than the pale blues of an icewing dur to the tempestwing sides of things. They have a strong form, and is long legged and graceful. Angel has average wings with feathers, whether that is a gift from the wishing jar due to icewing ancestry or something from the tempestwings is unknown. Instead of transitional scales, they have a navy blue line of normal, icewing scales. These are noticeably darker then the rest of her scales, and stand out when you see then from far away. Their overscales are like a tempestwing's, but somehow sharper. Crisper. They have scythe like horns that curve upwards from their diamond-shaped snout, their glow in the dark eyes standing out against the blues of their scales. A black cloth is tied around one of their legs, signifying them as a spy for the anti-nightshade rebellion. Abilities Angel does not have a breath weapon, but sometimes can get a puff of steam if they try very hard. THey are aware of electrical currents, but cannot charge or sense storms. Angel's ability to feel the currents let's them know where a dragon is at a given time. THey are very fast, and because of their small size they are hired as a spy. THeir feathered wings gift them with silent flight, and they love to partake in races. THey have amazing endurance, another skill honed by years of experience. They are good at sneaking around and staying quiet, because of their lack of claws. They aren't extremely fast, but not super slow either. When Angel is after you, you would be smart to run away: They getbthat certain look in their eyes. THeir electric, calculating eyes. Personality Angel is wild, stunning, and flashes by at the speed of light. THey stop to think for only a moment before diving headfirst into the danger. It is as if they make an effort to walk straight through all of the brambles on Pyrhhia. Angel is like that one kid at school who races down the hallway with a smile on their face. They are ready. Angel, despite their projection to the world, has a strong belief system and will close off friendship with anyone who doesn't meet their standards. Angel is a raging river with a huge rock in the middle, and most dragons just watch on the banks. THey sometime come off as mean to those who used to be their friends, but they don't try to be overly rude. WIth them you shape up or get out. THey aren't good at thanking people, but they don't get stuff that often either. It's fine, they'll do it later. They always do their work first, and the glass is half full of water and half full of air: it's always full baby! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:TempestWings Category:LGBT+